Mekako Saionji (Uber Rare Cat)
Mekako Saionji is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes event. True Form gains massive damage against Aliens and 100% slow abilities against Aliens. Cat Evolves into Dr. Mekako at level 10. Evolves into Mission Control Mekako at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Normal form survives a lethal strike and takes less damage from Alien and Black Enemies. *Evolved form has chance to knock back and lower the attack power of Aliens. *True Form has a massive damage ability against Alien Enemies, as well as a 100% chance to slow them. *Very high health, especially against Alien and Black enemies (in normal form). Cons *Mediocre DPS. *High summoning cost. *Evolved/True Form has no specialization against Black Enemies. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3950 *Chapter 2: $5925 *Chapter 3: $7900 Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents *Weaken: Adds 40% chance to weaken to 50% for 51f 1.7 seconds, increases 11f .37 seconds per level up to 150f 5 seconds (Total Cost: 235 NP) *Knockback: Adds 12% chance to knockback, increases 2% per level up to 30% (Total Cost: 235 NP) *Survives: Adds 28% chance to survive lethal strikes, increases 8% per level up to 100% (Total Cost: 235 NP) *Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) *Attack Buff: Upgrades damage by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A girl with a spanner and a cat on her head riding a mech, the body of which is made out of what seems to be a truck, rockets and cannons. The girl's shirt appears to be undone. *Evolved Form: Same girl and cat but the mech is fancier, shiny and has four plasma cannons. It is now black. *True Form: The mecha now resembles a spacecraft, and attacks by launching a rocket. The cat riding on her head now floats behind the mech, while Mekako herself now has a spacesuit on. Gallery Mekako desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Dr Mekako desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) TrueMekakoDescription.png|True form desciption (EN) 195a-1.png|Normal form attack animation TrueMekakoAttack.jpeg|True form attack animation 195d-1.png|Normal form description (JP) 195d-2.png|Evolved form description (JP) Trivia *Dr. Mekako is the only evolved Dark Hero not to contain a reference to darkness in its name. *At level 35, Mekako deals 39,000 damage and ~45, 000 at Level 40. This means that a hypermaxed Mission Control Mekako can deal 135,000 damage to Aliens, enough to OHKO the Cli-One on the first Moon of Into the Future (with all anti-Alien Treasures) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/196.html ---- Units Release Order: << Akira | Catman >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent